Grizzo
|ability=None |category=Large Enemy |point value = 600 |notes = 55 HP }} Grizzo is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series that resembles a yellow bear. Grizzo inhabit the forests and mountains of Dream Land, hopping about merrily until Kirby gets too close, at which point they will charge at Kirby. Grizzo have more HP than most common enemies (about 65 in Kirby Super Star) and can survive numerous weaker attacks, but they can be easily defeated by being inhaled. Some Grizzo can be found sleeping and act as simple obstacles to Kirby. Grizzo yields no Copy Ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Grizzo are large bear-like enemies that move about on all fours. Their fur is pale yellow with two pink stripes along their back and matching pink headbands. Their bodies are stocky and twice as large as other regular enemies. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Grizzo made their debut in ''Kirby's Dream Land where they appear in the game's first stage Green Greens. They simply hop about the stage (they lack their signature charging ability in this game, though they're twice as fast in Extra mode). Though they appear larger than the other enemies, they can still be easily inhaled just like any other enemy. However, if a Grizzo should bump into Kirby, two bars of vitality will be lost instead of one, the amount of damage received normally by contact with other enemies. Sometimes Grizzo appear as mounts for Poppy Bros. Jr. and Kirby can either attack Grizzo with a star or air puff, causing the Poppy Bros. Jr. to jump off, or inhale the Poppy Bros. off the Grizzo and be left with just Grizzo. If separated from either of their partners, they will move freely, though in the same direction as before. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Grizzo returns in Kirby Super Star with largely the same behavior, however, they are now capable of charging Kirby if he lingers in front on one for too long. They are weak to the Sizzle and Blizzard elements. In Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King mode, Grizzo are replaced by Galbel, a tiger-like enemy that can withstand more hits and does more damage than Grizzo. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Grizzo once again returns without a rider. It takes two normal yarn projectiles to defeat him, and Grizzo does not heal or respawn after Kirby moves off-screen, similarly to most of the larger enemies. He charges blindly at Kirby for some distance when he gets too close. Kirby can stand on the enemy and ride him. If Grizzo runs into Kirby, the hero will be launched backwards, dropping beads in the process. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Grizzo yet again returns without a rider, retaining his basic behavior from Kirby Super Star. It remains one of the most resilient enemies in these games. As in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Grizzo can occasionally be found sleeping when Kirby approaches. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Grizzo appears as two keychains, one from Kirby's Dream Land, and the other from Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby's Blowout Blast Grizzo behaves like he does in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. He is one of the only enemies in the game that can be inhaled for a Blaster Bullet without being scaled-up in size. ''Kirby Star Allies Grizzo makes an appearance in this game. Related Quotes Etymology Grizzo's name is derived from the bear species "Grizzly," to reference Grizzo's bear-like appearence. Trivia *Grizzo's ''Kirby Super Star Ultra sprite makes a cameo appearance in the background of an unused sub-game found in the coding of Kirby Mass Attack.Sprite Database *The enemy Towtow from Super Smash Bros. Brawl’s The Subspace Emissary may be based on Grizzo behavior-wise. Both are large enemies with high HP who charge at the player when awake and can do a great amount of damage. Many other Kirby enemies have similarly behaving foes in The Subspace Emissary. Since Super Smash Bros. Brawl was designed by Masahiro Sakurai, creator of the ''Kirby'' series, this could be intentional. Artwork Grizzo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' with Poppy Bros. Jr. KSS Grizzo artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Grizzo_card.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' Gallery KDL Grizzo.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' EE Grizzo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Grizzo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSS Grizzo2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSU Grizzo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' EH Grizzo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) EH Grizzo2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Grizzo Yarn.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KTD Grizzo forest.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KDL Grizzo Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) KSSU Grizzo Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) KPR_Grizzo.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_K3DR_Grizzo.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Kirby 3D Rumble) KBlBl_Grizzo.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Grizzo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites GrizzoKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' GrizzoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Grizzo sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) GrizzoKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Grizzo alternate palette 1.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Grizzo alternate palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) References de:Grizzo es:Grizzo fr:Grizzlee it:Grizzo ja:グリゾー ru:Гриззо Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Large Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Category:Novel Characters